


Youth (A tangled: the series fanfiction!)

by xburningwirex



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Brother Feels, Evil Laughter, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I'm trying my best, Ill put a warning in the notes, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Like....A lot of swear words will be found here, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Oh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Prophecy, QFAD spoilers, References to Depression, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Someone dies, Varian is sad, Well - Freeform, and, and it's a guy, and they won't be censored, atleast there's alchemy, bUT EUGENE HAS ALL THE ATTENTION LIKE DAMN, but hey, but rapunzel is a good big sister, by he i mean varian, emetophobia warning, he can't keep his lunch down, he vomits a lot fyi, he's lost his crush on cassandra in this one, idk just wait, ive written a lot before but this is my first one to be posted here, like he doesn't have a crush on rapunzel, like...at all., listen to it you cowards, lots of swearing, moonvarian au was made by ghost-r on tumblr go follow them, please don't harm thyself fyi ily, possible jealous varian???, references to villian varian, sister feels, sorry cassarian shippers, stab, that's some edge, this fanfic is literally summed up in the song youth by daughter, this is my first fanfic, varian has panic attacks, varian has teen angst, varian is a good liar, warning: spoilers, well i mean, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xburningwirex/pseuds/xburningwirex
Summary: "As moon meets sun, the eclipse rises and earth ends whom she loves..."After meeting with Varian for a few days, Rapunzel decides that Varian deserves better...At least, he deserves a second chance. The queen and king agree to it just as long as he is completely under control, with the reward of a lighter punishment if he helps them. he takes his chances but with the cost of more drama, songs, and the life of someone he won't even expect but still Varian believes that it's a stupid idea, and that he had already set foot on his fate when the events of Rapunzel's birthday had occurred, but hey..Freedom is freedom....right? He can use her again..Right? He won't get attached to her...Right?





	1. Tears & Hugs (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> owo hewwo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has a rough time with accepting what Rapunzel did to him. (Maybe more of what he did than what SHE did...)  
> So, things get a little embarrassing when the person you swore your revenge on makes you do something you both won't forget.

Things are so different when you've been locked up in a prison for 3 months. Losing sense with reality, hating yourself to the extreme but also still being in denial that none of it was your fault, and being mistreated were all the cherry on top of an ice cream of emotional and mental despair. Varian stared out the bars of the window, feeling nothing. He heard ruffians shouting and shackles shaking but most of it was drowned out by the buzzing roar in his ears. How could it get so far? He had hoped that with Rapunzel's hair would free his dad but that didn't work. Honestly, by now, Varian had begun to understand that Rapunzel kind of had to put her kingdom before him but he couldn't help but feel hurt. She'd broken a promise, and Varian clearly didn't take 'promise breaking' lightly...at all. His grip on the bars had tightened, and furious tears stung his eyes, what could go worse?

Varian felt himself slipping away from his anger and into his tired numbness, and suddenly, all those nights of insomnia crashed onto him, hitting him with one huge blow. He felt his legs buckle and he collapsed on what was supposed to be his bed. Before he felt himself drift off, he felt a familiar weight on his chest, which he recognized as Rudiger.

**_"Are you sure about this princess?"_ **

**_"Of course, I mean, what could go wrong?"_ **

**_Varian pulled out a paper of pros and cons._ ** **_There was way more cons than pros."A lot, actually." Rapunzel grinned and shoved Varian lightly, "Agh, just do it!", she demanded. Varian couldn't help but smile brightly, he loved her enthusiasm. "_ ** **_Ok fine, but I do the alchemy this time, and you do the watching."_ **

**_Varian took a beaker filled with a chemical compound and poured two drops of the liquid onto the petal's of the flower. Rapunzel and Varian stepped back from the lab able and waited._ **

**_Nothing happened._ **

**_"Well, that was a disappointment-"_ **

**_Suddenly, a wave of blue and golden light bursted out into the room! The two friends shielded their eyes from the blinding light which faded away quickly. They both walked back to the flower and stared at it, what once was just a white flower, had just turned into a larger, golden and blue petaled flower! They gazed at it in astonishment. "Wow, Varian! It's so pretty!"_ ** **_Rapunzel exclaimed and then gasped, "Oh my gosh! This could be like..like..Our friendship flower!"_ **

**_Varian chuckled, he didn't know if she was kidding or not. "Haha, yeah veeeeerrrrrrryyyyyy funny, princess." He rolled his eyes playfully. "No! I mean it!" Rapunzel grinned. Varian blushed slightly from embarrassment. "Nah, I'm not a very good friend, I don't deserve a friendship flower....Especially since I get extremely emotional when it comes to 'betrayal', heh. N-not that you w-would betray me! I'm just often picked on in my village...."_ **

**_Rapunzel laughed softly, placed her hand on his shoulder. "Varian, look at me." Varian's eyes shot up at Rapunzel. He hadn't remembered looking away; it could've been because he always never liked to look at people in the eyes when he felt bad. "You've proven yourself to be the most amazing fourteen year old I have ever met! You're brilliant, so kind, and not to mention adorable!" She booped his nose and he felt his cheeks flush as he smiled. "You've helped me with so many things, Varian, nothing could ever make me stop caring for you."_ **

**_Varian fell silent, as if he had to say a million things. A million words. As if he had to cry a million tears...And somehow he had felt that feeling before, and it was all too familiar. Way too familiar._ **

**_"You...Too, princess."_ **

PIT-PAT! PIT-PAT! PIT-PAT!

"Wh-?"

Varian opened his eyes at the sound of bare feet running towards his cell. He shot up from his "bed" and looked around wildly. Had he fallen asleep? He wasn't really that shocked. Staying up until sunrise just to try and save his father was bound to make him pass out from exhaustion at some point. But that was the least of his worries. Who was so desperate to see him that they had to sprint to his cell? .....And even forget their shoes? He slightly had an idea, but he didn't dare to look. Rudiger started to make a low rumbling noise, as if he was trying to inform Varian on something. Varian ran his hand down Rudiger's back, "We'll be fine buddy.." He whispered.

He knew who was coming. He just knew. What should he do? He didn't want to see her. In fact, he didn't want to see her ever again. But...Maybe he should just...TRY to be nice. Maybe that'll make his anger ease away before he tears her apart.

"Varia-"

"Shut up."

 _damn it_ , Varian thought.

"Princess, are you sure you want to come into his cell?" A guard asked.

"Yes, and I request that we are left alone."

Varian was taken aback from her response. Wasn't she afraid of him? Didn't he almost kill her mother? Didn't he almost kill his ex-crush and her best-friend, cassandra? He just couldn't understand her.

"Yes, your highness."

The guard stepped forwards and took out a key made from silver and unlocked the door.

"Thank you." She stated.

The young woman walked into the cell and stood near the cell door just in case if she had to run out, meanwhile Varian stood up to face her.

"Rapunzel."

"Varian."

They both went silent. Rapunzel waited for Varian to say something but he made it very clear that he wasn't going to say anymore. Well, he made it clear that he wouldn't start the next conversation. "Listen, Varian. I'd like to start off with...I'm sorry. My actions have caused you so much suffering, and I should've checked in on you. But you have to understand that I had to stay in Corona. I had a kingdom to take care of and I-"

"You were under a lot of stress?"

Rapunzel's lips pressed into a line. She took a breath and answered. "Yes, exactly that."

"Hah.." Varian let out a shaky chuckle. "Me too."

"Oh Varian..."

Varian scowled. His plan to be nice just wasn't going to work. "What are you even doing here!? Trying to convince me to be a good guy? To-To try an make me get hurt again?"

"NO!-"

"Then what do you **_WANT?!_** "

"I came here because I was worried about you!"

Varian scoffed in disbelief. How dare she say that? She was the one who betrayed him in the first place! "Worried? Worried?! Clearly, you react so slow that it took you THREE months! Three months! Being worried about me now won't change anything. At least, not anymore."

"Varian I-"

"NO! STOP APOLOGIZING! I. DON'T. CARE. NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU BEG FOR FORGIVENESS IT WON'T WOR-"

"VARIAN! For the love of Corona! All you do is be rude and interrupt me! I thought you wanted me to take the blame! I thought you wanted me to cry and BE SORRY! BUT HEY, WHAT DO I KNOW? I ONLY HELPED YOU BETRAY MY OWN KINGDOM BY HELPING YOU."

Varian opened his mouth to shout back. But...Nothing came out. He then suddenly realized, all of his anger we soaked out of him. Why did the scolding hurt so much? Why did he care? Is this how Rapunzel felt when he yelled at her all those times? But he couldn't let her know that her words actually meant something else to him. So he took his built up pain and turned it into rage.

"I needed the sundrop! Well, I thought I did...But still! If your stupid kingdom hadn't created the rumor, maybe I wouldn't have been so bitter and scheming!"

Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry Varian, but there was nothing we could do about that!"

"You were supposed to be my friend!" Varian wailed. "B-but you..You turned your back on me! The whole kingdom did! And I will never let it go!"

"We could've just talked!"

"Talked? TALKED!? I spent days; And even weeks sobbing over MY father who is suffocating in that crystal!" Varian started to sound desperate, as if he wanted to lift the blame off of him and put it on Rapunzel. "A-and....He's most likely dead because of y-you!"

"VARIAN!" She inhaled with annoyance. "Was _I_ the one _holding_ the beaker full of the substance?"

Varian shut his mouth immediately. He couldn't take it anymore. The anger was suddenly replaced with regret.

"Oh who am I kiddin..? You're right...you've always been right, haven't you?"

"OH YEAH SU- Wait, what..?"

"You were right. I shouldn't have done what I did."

Rapunzel watched as the rage-filled 14-year old boy with a hatred towards Corona slowly crumbled into a sad, lonely boy who just wanted to not lose his last family member by his own hands. His shoulders slumped and his blue eyes created pearls of sadness that threatened to fall out. "Dad was right about me, I am such a let down.." His throat tightened and he tried to cough it away, but today it didn't work.

The tears just started to fall like rain.

Like a river.

Like a waterfall.

The tears just kept coming and coming, and they appeared to be never ending.

Now, Rapunzel was still a little furious at what had just happened before, but now it about almost gone. She stood there watching his cry before deciding to walk closer to him. He put his hands over his face, the chains around his wrists jangling. She wrapped her arms around his small frame, placing her cheek on the top of his head, thankfully, he didn't have his usual goggles with him or else the hug would've been weird. His head fit perfectly in the crook of her shoulder, and he couldn't exactly hug her back because of the handcuffs restraining him. Sure, he was angry at her, but he just couldn't help but like the human contact he craved for so long.

They stood there for a while, just hugging. 

It took him about at least another minute for him to stop crying...And realize what was happening.

He pulled away gently and stared into her green eyes, but then made a face of shock. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh noooo....This didn't just-" 

Rapunzel grinned softly. "I won't tell anyone."

".....You better not!" He whined.

Rapunzel grinned a little bit wider and looked to the side and Varian did the same.

"Sorry." They said at the same time, and then they giggled together.

Varian didn't know why he was enjoying just laughing with her, it's just like how they used to be. This was the first time he had genuinely smiled at her for a while now. "Listen, I got to go. Sadly, Eugene gets worried when I say I need to go get something and don't come back. So, I'll check in with you maybe tomorrow, alright?" Rapunzel made a small sigh. "I promise I'll fix this."

"Well, I don't know if I can trust that promise, Princess." Varian gave her a small glare.

Rapunzel pursed her lips, "Yeah, well...I guess I'll try to fix this then." She gave him a small smile. 

"Goodbye Varian."

Rapunzel started to walk out of the cell and before she could leave, Varian shouted after her.

"W-wait!"

Rapunzel turned around to face him. "Yes, Varian?"

"....Thank you, Rapunzel."

She smiled at him and nodded as she slowly closed the prison cell door and she walked away.

Varian looked at Rudiger who was confused.

"Don't worry about it, buddy. I have a feeling things may get better soon."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! welcome to the first chapter! Sorry it took me so long, I was working on other projects TwT  
> Next chapter may come out maybe in January 2019! Stay tuned!


	2. You did what!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION AND SELF-HARM; THERE IS A WARNING BEFORE THE SCENE HAPPENS. STAY SAFE <3
> 
> Rapunzel decides to tell eugene and Cassandra what had happened when she had left them and unexpected answers happen. Meanwhile, Varian fights himself in his own cell and is told about something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION AND SELF-HARM AND SWEARING  
> WHEN YOU SEE THE /////////////////// YOU'LL KNOW  
> PLEASE, DON'T READ THAT PART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. I REPEAT  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO.
> 
> Welp, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, even tho it's long overdue ;o;  
> <33

Rapunzel took a deep breath.  
It can't be that hard to tell your boyfriend and best friend that you just spoke to a very dangerous criminal even though they specifically told you to not to, right?  
Rapunzel continued to walked down the castle hallways, still thinking about what happened with the black rocks.  
She had decided to not go immediately because she had a feeling that she just couldn't leave corona, just not yet.  
She still had to live up to her princess duties after all.  
Cassandra and Eugene were waiting for her by the royal throne room, seeming to be bickering about something.

"I'm just saying, I think Puppies would look great all dressed up!"

  
"There is more to life than puppies in suits, Eugene!"

  
Rapunzel cleared her throat to make the two stop arguing. Eugene looked up and gazed at her in shock, "Oh, hey blondie! I was beginning to get worried! Why did you take so long?" Eugene asked.  
She looked away in a nervous manner, trying to find the right words to say.  
She glanced at Eugene then at Cassandra, "Wellllll...Here's the thing. I- Um...Lied." Eugene and Cass exchanged glances and then looked at the anxious princess. "What?" Eugene questioned, "Lied about what?"

  
"Soooo, I kind of went ahead and visited Varian and he-"

  
Cassandra gripped Rapunzel by her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "You did what!?"

"Look, I know it sounds bad, but listen! He was actually kind of cooperative and we.."

"Yeah?" Cassandra asked, letting go of Rapunzel's shoulders.

"Actually got along?"

The room went completely silent.

"I'm calling bullshi-"

"Eugene!" Cassandra hissed

"Sorry, sorry! It just seems weird that he'd be so..Kind? Out of nowhere! I don't trust him! And I don't know if he's ever going to trust us so why would he do that?" Eugene explained.

Rapunzel grasped her golden hair his her palms and stroked it with one hand, thinking about what she should say next. "Well, what if those three months in prison changed him?"

"No offense but," Cassandra looked to the side, "How can you believe him when he lied to you?"

"I don't know. He just looked so broken, And he even said thanks!" Rapunzel replied, trying to sound confident in her statements. _Why am I defending him?_

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, "How do you know if he's not pretending to be nice? He did try to destroy all of Corona." Rapunzel glaced down to her feet.  
"I'm not sure, but maybe we can try to help him."  
  
Cassandra tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, "But why, Raps? So he can trick us again? Don't forget he almost caused permanent damage in my ribs."   
Cassandra's eyes were glazed with a distant memory of a friend who became a foe.  
Though, despite Cassandra's inner turmoil, she continued to rant on. "And he used you."  
She finished stating.  
Rapunzel wanted to scream with frustration. Why wouldn't her friends listen to her!? He was fuming and about to turn away but then Cassandra placed a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, "But, we may be able to trust your judgements if you tell us more. C'mon, Raps. Do you really think we believe that you two just talked? There's more. Spill it."

  
Rapunzel opened her mouth to explain, but she quickly shut it.  
She had promised Varian that she wouldn't tell anyone about the hug and the crying! And she was going to keep it.  
She wasn't going to break anymore promises!

Rapunzel gingerly placed her hand on top of Cassandra's and gently moved it off her shoulder. "Guys, I promised Varian I would keep what happened in the cell a secret, I just...I can't say anymore. I don't want to break another promise." She sighed, feeling as if the pressure was too much for her and that she was about to explode. It was then Eugene's turn to try to look at Rapunzel's side. "Listen, Blondie, I understand that you want to help him, but you have to be careful. He could still be dangerous, and we can't help you help him if you don't help us understand why you want to help him." Eugene crossed his arms.  
Rapunzel released her hair from her grip and grinned, "Believe me, I know..But I just can't tell you. I can tell you that he admitted that it wasn't my fault that his father is trapped in that yellowish substance. But then something else happened that I can't tell you."

  
Eugene puffed out a small breath of curiosity, but didn't push it. He knew that Rapunzel was already stressed, and that he had to trust what his girlfriend had to say, "Okay, Blondie, maybe Varian has changed...What do you plan on doing with him? I doubt that your father will dare to even pardon him." He questioned.

  
The long haired blond then grinned, she had an idea...An idea that even her boyfriend wouldn't even try to agree to. "I've been thinking, how about when we go explore the black rocks, we bring Varian along!" Rapunzel tried to put on the brightest smile she could, but deep inside she was already regretting what she has said. The princess had shut her eyes in an attempt of bracing herself for the shouts and questions...But all she heard was a soft "hm." from her best-friend. When she had opened her eyes, the only thing she could see was Cassandra making a small smile and Eugene looking like he was about to panic but was keeping it inside.  
Rapunzel opened her mouth to tell them to forget the idea but then Cassandra put her hand up to stop her.  
"I think it's a good idea, even though he tried to kill me." Cassandra made a small chuckle.  
Not because it was funny, she was laughing because she was getting nervous at the thought of the cold metal hands almost squeezing her to death again.

"Though, I will not trust him until he proves himself." She slowly crossed her arms.  
"But first you have to talk to the king and queen." Eugene cut in. Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah, I know. I already got a plan." She cocked an eyebrow and did a smirk. The truth is...she didn't really have a plan. She just figured that if she begged to let Varian come along, that it would work, but that would be like a five year old child wailing over letting their teddy bear come along to a royal gathering or something. So, something else had to be done.

"I was thinking that maybe..." Rapunzel paused, thinking. "If we tell my mom and dad that Varian will be cuffed and that Cassandra will be there to defend us if something goes wrong, I think they might say yes."  
It seemed plausible. The queen was very understanding and would gladly help Rapunzel reform Varian...But the King? It would take more than just Cassandra guarding Varian to convince him.  
They'd have to have a full _battalion_ coming along. But Rapunzel won't give up.

She'll fight for a friend. A friend she had fought with. A friend who spent months crying. A friend that needed her help.

  
"Well, we have to try soon. If we don't our four month extension will be over and we have to start packing before our trip."  
Cassandra stated, tapping her finger against her bicep. Rapunzel nodded, "noted."  
They decided to make their way to the throne room, where the King and Queen were.  
But, they'd have to get evidence first if they are to prove that Varian can be handled on the trip.

  
**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

  
_**WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM. YOUR PHYSICAL AND MENTAL HEALTH IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A FANFICTION <3333 YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS PART. I REPEAT, YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS PART. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.** _

Varian lay on the cold hard floor, staring out the window and at the blue, bright sky. He was so tired. So very tired. He wanted to leave. Not just the prison, he wanted to leave the earth. He wanted to be dead with his father. Though, if he was dead, he'd have to deal with all the sins he's committed. And he'll have to face punishment...And though religion wasn't his thing, he had begun to pray for a while. Until he gave up, he gave up on believing in anything. He quit believing in a God. He quit believing in himself. He quit believing in humanity.

  
He had begun bringing red marks upon his wrists since his father got encased, though it hurt...He felt like he deserved it. He didn't look at the blood though, he would pass out if he did.  
So he ended up wiping his arms on the wall, in hope of catching an infection and dying from it.  
But that didn't help either, all he got were rocks embedded in his skin, which eventually fell out as he wiped his arms along his pants.  
  
He hasn't been able to hurt himself recently, since the guards caught him slicing himself with his cuffs.  
He blamed it on the rust and the guards, sadly, believed him.  
He could do it again. He could continue. But he didn't. He's pretty sure he's lost enough blood anyway and he hasn't been eating. Varian stared at the long thin scabs and white marks on his wrists, almost reaching up to his elbow. He had stopped there, because then the gloves wouldn't be able to cover the scars.  
He almost felt the dark circles under his eyes, hurting like bruises every time he blinked. The sleep wave he had gotten when Rapunzel came to talk to him had not been helpful at all. He just ended up feeling worse when he woke up, which also made him really cranky.  
He sat up and started to pace around.  
What would people think when they found out that he's been spiraling into a deep depression? They can't know! They would pity him even more! Varian continued to be consumed by the racing thoughts and feelings in his mind, bringing his hands up to clench at temples, as if it would stop the never ending sentences.

_Rapunzel only came to see me so she could laugh at me after..._

_Father is going to hate me when i break him free..._

_will I free him?_

_I will..._

_I won't...._

_Why do I care about what Rapunzel thinks?_

_She's going to betray me again..._

_I_ _can't..._

_I..._

_I need..._

Varian closed his eyes and felt the tears running down his cheeks. He felt Ruddiger scurry over to him and rub a comforting paw over his cheek. Varian would've calmed down a little by then, but all he could hear were the voices. Without warning, the young 14-year old felt gentle hands on his shoulders. 

_Rapunzel..?_

  
He looked behind him and all he could see was the very blurry image of his mother.  
For a few seconds he panicked, then he threw himself at his mother, giving her the tightest hug he could manage.  
" _Be careful, my Luna, beware the eclipse...._ " His mother muttered in his ear. Before Varian could ask his mom what she meant, she vanished.

Varian fell forwards, now that his mother's being wasn't there to hold him up.  
Ruddiger went over to Varian and rested his head on his thigh, and Varian smiled. Now that he knew his mother would be there, hopefully, when he needed someone, he felt more comforted.  
The boy ran a shaky hand along Ruddiger's back, as he continued to bring his breathing back to normal. Varian started to think about what his mother had said to him. It was a warning, he knew that. But why? Why would his mother warn him? Varian decided to leave that for a question for Rapunzel if she ever came back. He felt a small glimmer of hope.

Maybe he wouldn't hurt himself again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOO CHAPTER TWO! <333  
> I'l try to work faster on these chapters since the introduction is almost over so it'll be more fun to write! <3 also sorry for the angst at the end, but you'll see why I put it in there in future chapters! <33  
> also, I'm seeing Hamilton today! :D It's gonna be great! <3  
> Bye bye and thanks for reading! <3  
> (please leave me kudos and comments, they are much appreciated >w<)  
> (P.S. I'll write longer chapters soon I promise ^^)

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee <33


End file.
